The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to aircraft environmental control and, more particularly, to a motor housing assembly of a cabin air compressor motor for an aircraft environmental control system.
Environmental control systems (ECSs) are utilized on various types of aircraft for several purposes, such as in cooling systems for the aircraft. For example, components of an ECS may be utilized to remove heat from various aircraft lubrication and electrical systems and/or be used to condition aircraft cabin air. A cabin air conditioner includes one or more cabin air compressors (CACs) which compress air entering the system, from an outside source or a ram air system. The compressed air is delivered to an environmental control system to bring the compressed air to a desired temperature for delivery to the aircraft cabin. After passing through the cabin, the air is typically exhausted to the outside. CACs are typically driven by air-cooled electric motors. The electric motors include a motor stator and a motor rotor enclosed in a motor housing. Insufficient cooling flow through the motor housing can reduce the service life of motor components. Moisture in the air used to cool the motor may collect as condensation depending upon orientation of the CAC on the aircraft. Ingestion of a sufficiently large amount of condensation may adversely impact motor performance.